Amanda Schull
Amanda Schull (born August 26, 1978) is an American professional ballet dancer and actress. She plays the role of Byron's former love interest, Meredith Sorenson, in the show, Pretty Little Liars. Life and career Schull was born in Honolulu, Hawaii. She attended Punahou School and trained at Hawaii State Ballet under the instruction of John Landovsky. As shown in her biographies, she attributes her training to Ballet Hawaii as well. After years of training, she was offered a full scholarship to Indiana University for ballet. In her time here she joined Delta Delta Delta. During Schull's sophomore year at Indiana University (as a ballet and journalism major) she attended the San Francisco Ballet School Summer Intensive. SFBS subsequently offered Schull a scholarship to continue her studies for an additional year. When Schull's year-long scholarship ended in 1999, San Francisco Ballet's artistic director offered her an apprenticeship which she accepted. Schull was cast in the starring role of Jody Sawyer in the 2000 movie Center Stage while still an apprentice with SFB. She subsequently joined SFB as a full-time member of its corps de ballet. As of April 2006, Schull retired from San Francisco Ballet. In May 2008 she was in Australia, shooting the movie adaptation of Li Cunxin's Mao's Last Dancer.[1] In Mao's Last Dancer, released in North America in 2010, Schull has a major role as Elizabeth "Liz" Mackey, the girlfriend (and later, first wife) of Li Cunxin. In 2009, Schull had a guest star role on the Fox TV show, Lie to Me, season 1, episode 4. She was recently seen in the Lifetime Movie Sorority Wars starring Lucy Hale and Courtney Thorne-Smith. She also guest stars on The CW's One Tree Hill as Sara, the spirit and memory of the deceased wife of Clay (played by Robert Buckley), and also as Clay's wannabe lover who bears a striking resemblance to Sara - Katie Ryan. She guest starred in an episode of Ghost Whisperer (Greek Tragedy) in 2009, and episode 14 of Bones, in 2010. Schull stars as Meredith, who is Aria's (Lucy Hale's character) dad's former lover, in the new ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. She also appeared in an episode of Hawaii Five-0. In March 2012, she appeared in a McDonald's commercial for the Shamrock Shake. Filmography *''Suits'' (2013) *''J.Edgar (2012)'' *''Nikita(2012)'' *''Castle'' as Joy Jones (2011) *''Pretty Little Liars'' as Meredith Sorenson (2010) *''Bones'' as Neviah Larkin (2010) *''One Tree Hill'' as Sara Evans/Katie Ryan (2009–2010) *''Mao's Last Dancer'' as Elizabeth Mackey (2009) *''Sorority Wars'' as Gwen (2009) *''Lie to Me'' as Phoebe Headling (2009) *''Ghost Whisperer'' as Emily Harris (2009) *''Cold Case'' as Allison 'Ally' Thurston (2008) *''The Cleaner'' as Aileen (2008) *''Women on Top'' as Becca King(2007) *''Center Stage'' as Jody Sawyer (2000) Gallery amanda2.jpg|In the film, "Center Stage" amanda.jpg Amanda-Schull-amanda-schull-33428580-720-540.jpg FPI51125006AR_b.jpg One-Tree-Hill-amanda-schull-16204025-1280-720.jpg TIFF2009-d4c-0207.jpg amanda-schull-829801l.jpg MV5BMjI3NDk3NTQ2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTAyODY4Nw@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg 10928776_ori.jpg 1297652144607_ORIGINAL.jpg Amanda_Schull_2015_TCA_(cropped).jpg Amanda_Schull-actress.png Amanda+Schull+8Jjc4VCMuHym.jpg amandaschull.jpg amanda-schull.jpg Amanda-Schull_Main.jpg Amanda-Schull-12-Monkeys.jpg amanda-schull-1069485958.jpg Amanda-Schull-amanda-schull-16203797-375-500.jpg Amanda-Schull-amanda-schull-16203811-500-750.jpg amanda-schull-nbcuniversal-2014-tca-summer-tour_1.jpg amanda-schull-nbcuniversal-s-2015-winter-tca-tour_2.jpg amanda-schull-profile.png amanda-schull-shared-photo-1913254130.jpg full-amanda-schull-174342993.jpg MV5BMjI5Nzk3Mjk4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjA0Mzc3Nw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTcyODQ2NzMyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDY1ODQzNDE@._V1_UY317_CR31,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Amanda Schull pic.PNG Amanda Schull pic 4.PNG Amanda Schull pic 3.PNG Amanda Schull pic 2.PNG Amanda Schull pic 5.PNG Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Supporting Cast